


All I Want for Yuletide

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: F/M, Filk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-01
Updated: 2004-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filk of Mariah Carey's "All I Want for Christmas is You", for International Legolas Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Yuletide

I don't want a dwarf for Yuletide:  
I've heard tell they delve too deep.  
I know some find whips exciting,  
But Orcs are one race you can keep.

I just want you for my own,  
Blessed Thranduilion.  
Make my wish come true:  
All I want for Yuletide is you.

Bolgers, Brandybucks, and Baggins  
Have their virtues, I've been warned;  
And aye, those splendid sons of Gondor,  
Strapping lads with wondrous horns;

Finwë's sons, they bear the jewels,  
These are facts I can't deny.  
And the horse-lords, hair all golden,  
They would take me for a ride...

But I just want you for my own,  
Blessed Thranduilion.  
Make my wish come true:  
All I want for Yuletide is you.

Oh, I won't ask for much this Yuletide,  
No more than every other lass,  
'Neath the trees of now-fair Greenwood,  
Or on Ithilien's luscious grass:

Lórien cloak falls from your shoulders,  
Better for to see you, dear.  
You won't even hear the sea's call  
When I whisper in your ear:

"I just want you for my own,  
Blessed Thranduilion.  
Make my wish come true:  
Meleth, all I want for Yuletide is you."

And as our lips draw closer,  
Ageless skin on new-born fire,  
Fingers brush 'gainst ear-tips,  
Proving it's you I desire.

The deeds of war are all done,  
Now it's time to have some fun.  
Leg'las, won't you play? What more can I say?  
You are the one that I need.

Aye, those splendid sons of Gondor,  
Strapping lads with wondrous horns;  
And the horse-lords, hair all golden,  
They would take me for a ride...

But I just want you for my own,  
Blessed Thranduilion.  
Make my wish come true:  
Meleth, all I want for Yuletide is you.


End file.
